Gorgeous Nightmare A Dramione One Shot
by NightmareHarlotGirl
Summary: A certain Gryffindor drives Draco insane.


"Gorgeous Nightmare" Dramione one shot / song fic.

I've Got Another Confession To Make,

So Complicated Let Me Try To Explain,

Don't Want This Feeling To Go Away,

So It Stays, It Stays, It Stays, It Stays,

Draco's eyes were fixated on her, as the music blasted through the Great Hall. The end of year party was in full swing, and nearly everyone was drinking and dancing. She was in the middle of the dance floor, her hips and body moving in time to the heavy beat of the music. Draco was entranced. Hermione Granger was the undisputed Queen of Hogwarts. Her long, sleek, brown hair swirled around her body as she danced. Everyone thought that she was set well apart from Draco Malfoy's usual 'type' of girl, but they couldn't be more wrong. There was a darkness within her that he saw and understood. Her every move out on that dance floor drove him crazy. His desire was slowly growing and he just couldn't shake it.

Is It The Way That You Talk,

That's Causing Me To Freak,

Is It The Way That You Laugh,

That's Making My Heart Beat,

Is It The Way That You Kiss,

It's Gotta Be The Way That You Taste,

You Taste, You Taste, You Taste,

His whole body tensed as she shouted over the music to one of her friends, demanding a change in song. She got it. Her voice was a light, clear, almost sweet, sound. The new song was more upbeat; a dance remix of a rock song. She laughed, taking a swig from a bottle of firewhiskey as she began to dance with one of her friends. Draco's heart began to beat faster and faster as she moved. He could still remember the feel of her lips on his. He wanted it again, so, so badly.

First Impressions Are Hard To Erase,

It's In My Mind AndJust Won't Go Away,

Maybe I'm Playing My Cards Way Too Safe,

I've Gotta Change,

Change, Change, Change,

He'd only ever paid attention to her during the first three years of Hogwarts in order to insult and humiliate her, until then she'd just been another filthy mudblood to him. It was Third Year that she really caught his attention. A kiss-my-ass attitude and a painful right hook got his attention. She fascinated him. The image of her dancing at Yule Ball was caught in his brain and just wouldn't leave. He'd secretly tried attracting her attention back then, but none of his usual flirting techniques had worked. He'd needed to change.

Is It The Way That You Feel Against My Body,

Is It The Way That You Act So Damn Naughty,

Is It The Way That You Shake,

When Your Hips Move To The Bass,

The Bass, The Bass, The Bass.

It took him until Sixth Year to get what he wanted. A Christmas Masquerade Ball had seen them both dancing together. He could still remember the feel of her body. Slightly inebriated, she had unabashedly come on to him. When she eventually managed to remove his mask, instead of yelling at him and storming off, she'd merely winked and put his mask back on with a sly smirk. They'd hit it off that night. Their fling was secret but full of passion. He'd felt like she became the real her when they were together. She wasn't worried about being who everyone expected her to be. Inevitably, it hadn't lasted. But during the short time they had together, Draco discovered that she fascinated him. Just when he thought that he knew everything about her, she surprised him with another hidden layer. He watched the way that her hips moved in time to the bass. He craved her, needed her. He had to have her. Weaving his way unnoticed through the crowd, he slowly made his way over to her. Eventually he got to her. She was dancing by herself, ignoring all of the guys that tried to dance with her. He caught her hips, pulling her body against his. She glanced over her shoulder, her scowl changing into a mischievous smirk. She altered her body's rhythm, moving in sync with him. The song changed to a much more up tempo one that soon had them dancing closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was pushing him closer to insanity. He stayed with her for a few more songs, before leaning in, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Room Of Requirement, fifteen minutes." Then he was gone.

You're Such A Gorgeous Nightmare,

Old Habits Never Seem To Go Away,

You Make Me Feel Brand New, Yeah,

We Resurrect, It's Like I've Come Back To Life,

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Hermione slid into the Room Of Requirement. The only source of light in the room was the moonlight that streamed in through the balcony windows. He was stood there, staring down at the grounds below. She froze. The moonlight highlighted his platinum blonde hair and features perfectly. He had always been the sexiest guy at Hogwarts and she could remember with painstaking accuracy, what every perfectly gorgeous inch of him looked like under his clothes. Before last Christmas, she'd always taken him to be an arrogant, stuck up, elitist asshole that screwed around with girls' hearts. Yet once she got to know him, she'd realised just how wrong she was. He'd turned into a drug to her. She was hopelessly addicted. And it terrified her. She was almost relieved when they inevitably called off their fling. But she still craved him, oh how she craved him. He turned away from the windows, not seeming at all surprised that she was stood just behind him. His molten silver eyes bored into hers, sending her heart into overdrive. Slowly, he stalked towards her, smirking.

"I wasn't sure that you'd come." She smiled faintly but stayed where she was.

"I shouldn't be here." Before she knew it, he was in front of her, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Probably not." He murmured, his lips lightly brushing her neck. Without consciously realising it, Hermione sighed softly. She'd forgotten just how much she loved the soft feel of his lips on her skin. Draco smirked, moving his lips up her neck and kissing her again. This time she moaned a little louder, her eyes closing. His lips were heaven against her silky skin. Hot air lightly brushed her skin as Draco chuckled. Hermione's eyes flew open with a soft gasp and she took a step back, away from his lips.

"This is wrong. I should go." She whispered, although she made no move to step out of his arms. Draco said nothing, but for a moment she thought that she saw a look of sadness cross his face. But it was gone before she could be certain.

"Is that really what you want Hermione? Truly?" His voice was low and velvety, almost a caress.

"No." The word was out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop it.

"I thought so." She opened her mouth to reply, but Draco's lips cut her off. She tried to mumble a reply but the only response that she got was "Kiss me Hermione. For the love of Merlin just shut up and kiss me." She leaned into him, tenderly placing her lips against his. For a moment it was all she could do not to press herself as close as she could to Draco and never let go. She'd forgotten just how good it felt to be kissed by him. Her hand ran up his back, tangling in his silky-smooth hair. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's, his eyes still closed.

"Merlin Hermione, do you know how hard it's been not to kiss you?" He breathed. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop a smile.

"Yeah, I do." His eyes opened, a gentle smile gracing his elegant features. A smile, not a smirk. She'd forgotten just how good a smile looked on him. His lightly brushed his lips against hers again.

"Why aren't we still together?" Hermione glanced away, tears blurring her vision.

"You know why." A hand gripped her chin gently, turning her to face him.

"My family, your friends." Silently Hermione nodded, unable to meet his eyes. Last year that had seemed like a solid, sound reason, but in the here and now it just sounded like a weak and pathetic excuse. "Does any of that really matter?" Slowly, hesitantly, her eyes rose to meet his. Almost instantly she was lost in his eyes. "Hermione," He breathed, "what does anything matter when we both know how we feel?"

"If family and friends don't matter then what does Draco?" His lips grazed against hers again.

"I love you Hermione Granger. That's what matters. That's all that really matters. Our happiness matters. And I know that I'm not happy when I can't be with you." This time Hermione couldn't stop the smile flooding over her face and into her eyes.

"You love me?" Her voice was barely even a whisper. Draco nodded.

"With all my heart." Hermione's smile widened into a grin.

"Then hang the world, for all I care." Her arms tightened around Draco's neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you Draco Malfoy." She murmured against his lips. "Always."


End file.
